Scarlett's Talk
ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy I feel like Gwen and I are pretty close. I mean, I guess I might have done some humiliating things, like the, uh, "accident" I had last night, but she thinks I'm pretty cool. * And who could blame her? * 10:09Shovel Night Cody. You named your calculator after her. And she called you weird for it. * 10:10ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, I love her, and I love math. It's fitting. And weird can be good, right? * 10:11Shovel Night You are helplessly flirting with a girl you don't even know much about and vice versa. * 10:12ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy It helps when you're a guy like me. * 10:12Shovel Night Do you know any of her personal interests? * 10:14ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy She likes art, and she's into horror movies. * That's gonna be a bit tough, because I'm not good with horror movies, but I'd get through it for her! * 10:15Shovel Night Are you two even friends at all? Or more than just people who know of eachother's existances. * ? * 10:15ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Y-yeah, we're friends. * 10:16Shovel Night Really? I'll be right back. *goes up to gwen* Hey. Mind if I talk to you, Gwen? * 10:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *sighs* I've had a lot of crushes in my life. None of them have really gone anywhere. But Gwen is, well, different. I've never felt this way about any of the girls I've ever liked! * 10:16Superdawnfan sure * 10:16ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Okay, bye! * 10:17Shovel Night What's your opinion on Cody? * (gwen) what were you asking scarlett? my opinion on him * 10:48Shovel Night I was asking your opinion on him, yes. * 10:49Superdawnfan Well I told him he has a shot I don't know him too well yet but right now All the officer team ppl look way cuter and I'm not even sure I'm confused if well I really can express that emotion towards a man I push them away when things get serious possibly to end it and make them not want to come back but I do like Molly and I'm not sure if wellll * but at the same time * even if I was that into him * he's kinda been annoying me lately we were good friends but he barges into my life named a calculator after me I don't know how to respond to that and he called us a great team for something I did all the work on he can be irritating at times and sometimes just plain awkward * 10:52Shovel Night Alright. That's all I wanted to know. *goes up to Cody* Cody. * 10:53ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Yeah? * 10:54Shovel Night She said that you aren't that cute compared to some of the other guys, which I'm sure you can agree with. * 10:55ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Sh-she did? Oh. Well, o-okay. * Most girls think I'm pretty cute. * Then again, based on the cheek-pinching that goes along with it, it might not be the kind of cute I'm going for. * 10:56Shovel Night Two, she said you were good friends but then you started to become annoying doing things such as naming your calculator after her and that you took some credit by saying you were a team. * 10:57ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Well, I... I helped too. And that calculator wasn't always named after her. It used to be named after my step-sister. * 10:58Shovel Night Cody, just back off a bit, ok? * Become better friends first. * 10:59ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *choking up a bit* Well, I... I don't want her to be uncomfortable. I guess... it's probably better for her if I don't hang out with her. * 10:59Shovel Night I never said that... * 11:00ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy Eh, no, it's true. For her sake, I should stop trying. * 11:00Shovel Night Just don't be so overbearing. * That's all. *walks off* * 11:01ScrawnyLittleWhiteBoy *sighs* * *conf* Scarlett's right. I mean, if Gwen doesn't like me hitting on her, then I've got no right doing it! * *conf* Even if I don't want to, I'm going to stay away from her! That's what should make her happiest.